Taryn Fujioka
Taryn is another of the normal kids that the X-Men know from Bayville High. She starts out as Jean's best friend and they're often seen walking around school together. Soon though, Taryn decides to make a move on Scott and the two start dating. Personality Taryn is very outgoing and flirtatous. Sometimes she's conceited and narrow-minded but she is also a popular and stylish person. Physical appearance Taryn is an attractive, dark-haired girl with brown eyes. She appears to be half Japanese. Early Life Season 1 * Mutant Crush In drama class, Paul Haits is paired up with Taryn, and Rogue and Scott Summers are paired up to do a scene from Henry V. Scott asks Rogue if she's okay with it and she tells him that she's not afraid of him and for his "wierdo friends" to keep their distance. Paul laughs at him and comments "Oh yeah! She likes you!" He tells him to shut up. Meanwhile, Duncan isn't paying any attention. * Spykecam Taryn is seen sitting beside Paul in front of the X-men before Evan shows off his homemade movie. Taryn and Paul showed up to see Dracula The Rock Opera however, and Evan's movie was a surprising added in bonus. Season 2 * Growing Pains Taryn plays soccer with Jean, and assists her in their final goal they needed to win the game. Later that week when mutant are revealed, Avalanche creates a earthquake which Taryn falls though, however Jean saves her life. It should also be noted that Paul Haits was at this game, further indication these two dated. * Power Surge At Duncan's party, Taryn and Jean are talking and hanging out with each other. Later, Scott and Duncan are playing ping pong, which is obviously a macho duel for Jean. Taryn asks Jean if they are really paying ping-pong and Jean replies that they're dueling as she almost gets hit by said ping-pong. Jean gets angry and stops the ping pong in midair and drags Duncan away to talk to him. * Badda Bing Badda Boom Taryn goes to the carvanal to hang out with Jean, however when Duncan shows up she turns into a third wheel, so decides to leave. She sees Scott getting on the fairswheel along, and decides to join him. Later, Scott and Taryn are walking along together until Kurt shows up, and Scott as to run off. *'African Storm' At Bayville High, Jean, Scott, and Taryn have a tense time at lunch as Jean is still uncomfortable about the whole Scott/Taryn relationship. Taryn calls Jean over to sit with her and Scott, but after she sits down and silence falls over them for a few seconds, she decides to go and find Duncan. *'Mindbender' Taryn gets a call from Scott early Saturday morning wondering if she has seen or heard from Jean. Taryn says she hasn't, Scott thanks her, and hangs up to continue searching. *'Shadow Dance' Just as Jean is walking towards their table to talk to Scott, Taryn pops out of nowhere and asks Scott to the dance. Jean looks majorly embarrassed and rushes off. Scott looks pretty disappointed, but tells Taryn yes. This cause a rift between the girls as Jean sees it as a betrayal and Taryn feels that Jean had plenty of opportunities to go after Scott on her own. After school, Taryn is talking to her friends, Ellen De'Gen and Portia Ross about going to the dance with Scott. They reach Jean just as she's getting into Duncan's car. Taryn says hi to Jean, but Jean gives her the deep freeze and leaves. Taryn and her friends all laugh saying she's so jealous. Taryn says that Jean had plenty of shots at Scott and now she's lost her chance, all the while looking majorly catty. *'Day of Reckoning II' Taryn is in her living room talking to Portia on the phone while the TV is on in front of her. Her show is interrupted with images of mutants in New York City, with a bunch of them being kids she knows from school. Including Her boyfriend Scott Summers, and old Best Friends Jean Grey. The President makes a public announcement to "strongly advise you, above all, to stay calm." Season 3 After the X-Men are revealed as mutants, Taryn refuses to talk or even associate herself with Scott Summers, and has not been in contact with Jean Grey or any other known mutants since the revelation. Notes *Taryn and Jean Grey started off as best friends.Strategy X. Mutant Crush.Growing Pains. Power Surge. *Had Drama with Rogue, Scott Summers, Paul Haits, and Duncan Matthews. She and Paul were partners. Mutant Crush. *Taryn and Paul went together to see Dracula The Rock Opera. Spykecam. *Began liking Scott Summers, after they spend the night together during a school carnival.Bada-Bing Bada-Boom. *Asked Scott to the Sadie Hawkins Dance, and he accepted. Shadow Dance. *Becomes closer friends with Ellen De'Gen and Portia Ross after Jean started ignoring her for dating Scott.Shadow Dance. *Taryn, Paul Haits, Amanda Sefton, Duncan Matthews and Principal Kelly all see their friends outted as Mutant on TV. Day of Reckoning II, Day of Reckoning II. *Found out Scott Summers and Jean Grey were mutants on the national news. Day of Reckoning II. *Broke up with Scott after finding out that he was a mutant. Mainstream. *Taryn, Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Duncan Matthews and Paul Haits are all seen graduating. Dark Horizon I. *Taryn is last seen graduating Bayville High School. Dark Horizon I. Appearances References }} Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Category:Teens Category:Human Category:Bayville High School Category:Bayville Student Category:Senior Girls Soccer Team